


Teen Pregnancy AU (the one where everyone is pregnant)

by orphan_account



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: A crazy one, Abortion (maybe), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Also bromance between Sarah and Beth, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, And angst, And if you are wondering why I did this, And there arent a lot of fics like that so, Angst and Fluff, Babies, Cussing, F/F, Feel free to message me ideas, Guys tell me if I need to rate this mature, Its cuz im a sucker for pregnancy stories and I wanted them to be preggers, Just teens, Lol this is gayyyyyyyyy, Miscarriage (maybe), Non-Graphic Violence, Oh boyyy, Okay welp this is gonna be a ride, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Pretty much everyone is pregnant, Slow Burn, Some blood description, Support Groups, Teen Pregnancy, Teen pregnacy alternate universe, There will be fluff, They arent clones, cuz why not, highschool, i guess, i had this idea, light humor, rape mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah, Beth, Alison, Cosima, and Delphine have all fallen pregnant. They all join the same teen pregnancy support group lead by Mrs.S. Shit goes down. Relationship drama happens. But they are all in it together.</p><p>-Alternate Universe- (obviously)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A short Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Woah this idea popped in my head and I just had to do it. I hope you like =)

Sarah stared at those two little pink lines that would change her life forever.

_Shite._

She guessed this happened when she went to that damn concert and slept with Cal. She knew she'd never see him again so there was no point in telling him.

Sarah knew there was no use of trying to hide it. She knew Susan would find out sooner or later. Or her little sister Rachel would find out and rat her out. Rachel was only 13 years old and she was still a pain in the arse.

She grabbed the test and took a couple deep breaths. She made her way down stairs to the kitchen where her foster mother, Susan was probably cooking breakfast.

The kitchen wa spotless as usual, and just as she expected, Susan was cooking eggs with her back to her.

"Oi Susan"

"Oh hello Sarah I didn't expect you to be up this early. What is it"

"I erm" _Just spit it out_ Manning. "I'm pregnant."Sarah said revealing the test she had been holding behind her back. She braced herself for Susan'a reaction. Susan looses her temper quite often.

Susan's face fell into a disapointed and angry glare.

"How could you be this irresponsible! How did you mannage to be such a screw up! I didn't think you could be an even worse child than you were before but now, this, you just had to get pregnant"

"I'm sorry, I- I didn't mean to" Sarah said, tears building up in her eyes.

"She probably screwed someone at that concert she snuck off to" Rachel said behind her smirking.

"Piss of Rachel before I stab a pencil into your eye!" Sarah hissed. Rachel ran off, probably back up stairs to her room.

"Look I just want an abortion so can you drive me there and be done with it?" Sarah pleaded.

"No. You are not getting an abortion. You are gonna own up to your irresponsibility. There is this new support group at your school for teen pregnancy. You are gonna go to it. It opens for the first time in two days."

"But Susan-"

"No buts Sarah. Tell you what, if you go, after 3 sessions if you still want an abortion you can. But you have to go for 3 sessions"

Sarah groaned but nodded. 

_this shite is gonna be hell._


	2. "Support Group? More like the Brady Bunch"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah meets the rest of the gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and the comments on the prologue I hope you enjoy :D.

Sarah hesitated at the doorway of the support group. It was on the west wing of her high school, also know as the forgotten wing. There is only one class held there even though there are many rooms. The rest of the rooms are for storage or meetings.  
  
It was 7:05 PM. She was 5 minutes late. Sarah contemplated just turning around and leaving but she needed that abortion, she wasn't ready to raise a child. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

The room was lit well surprisingly, there were 5 chairs sat in a spread out half circle. All but one were occupied by teenagers whom she had seen before briefly.   
  
They all kind of glanced in her direction as she walked to her seat at the very end of the half circle. It didn't look like they had begun yet which was good.

"Oh good, glad you could make it. My name's Siobhan Saddler but you can call me Mrs.S" A woman in red plaid said as she straightened out papers. "We'll start in just a second" She continued and turned her attention back to the papers.

On the other end of the half circle, facing her, was a girl with her hair pulled into a loose and messy bun who was somewhat slumped in her chair and had her arms crossed, she seemed unfazed.The one sat that sat next to Sarah had dreads and glasses, she was also unfazed. The girl who sat next to messy bun girl had her hair pulled into a tight pony tail and was wearing way too much pink, she just looked pissed off. The other one had blonde curls and just looked sad.

 _This is_ _gonna suck balls._

Sarah slumped in her chair a bit and waited for this to start. She wanted this to go as quickly as possible.

"Okay is everyone ready to begin?" Mrs.S said. She almost sounded perky which did not fit the mood of this room.

She was answered with silent nods and glances.

"Alright then, how about we go around the room and say our names and how old we are?"

She looked at Sarah expecting her to begin.

"Erm my names' Sarah and I'm 16"

"Oh um I'm Cosima, I am 16" The girl gave a slight smile and waved. 

"Bonjour my name's Delphine and I am 17" The girl said lightening up a bit from her sad facial expression.

"Alison, I am 15" The girl said fixing her pony tail.

"My name's Beth, I'm 16" The girl said sitting up from her slumped position.

"Okay great, you are all here for the same reason, you are pregnant. Some came because your parental guardians made you, some came because they aren't sure if they want to abort or keep the baby, and others came because they already know what they are gonna do and need support. I am here to teach you how to take care of a child, or help you understand what it means to have an abortion. I will also help you understand what it means to put your baby up for adoption. I am not here to tell you what to do. You all need to lean on each other, you are all pregnant teens who I am sure did not do this on purpose. You can all help each other, maybe even become close friends. Alright so how about you guys just talk. I need to pop out for a second my daughter is calling me" Mrs.S Said looking at her phone that was flashing.

With that she left the room, closing the door behind her.

With her absence the room fell to a silence.

"So uh what happened to your guys' baby daddies?" Beth finally spoke up after about ten seconds of nothing, cracking a small grin.

"I have no bloody idea. It was just supposed to be a one night stand" Sarah replied giving Beth a small grin.

"Oh yeah? Mine ran faster than you can say I'm pregnant" Beth replied grin widening.

"I ran from him. I ran so fast he didn't even have a chance to blink. He wanted an abortion but I didn't so I gave him an out and left" Alison said almost smiling to herself.

"What about you? Aren't you a...lesbian" Alison said looking at Cosima.

"Oh uh he is in juvy, he was a thief, I screwed him because of a stupid dare from one of my dumb friends. I was high and being stupid. I don't even remember half of it."

Everyone was smiling than.

"What about you? Aren't you a lesbian too? " Alison said looking over at the french girl.

"I'm bisexual, but euh, I was raped by my piano teacher, he is in euh..jail now..so"  Delphine said quietly her sentence trailing off.

The room suddenly fell heavy. Sarah hoped that someone would break the uncomfortable silence. Cosima squeezed Delphine's shoulder offering some sort of comfort. Delphine smiled at her and thanked her.

Than Mrs.S walked back in the room with a smile on her face.

"how is our support group doing?"  
  
"Support Group? More like the Brady Bunch" Beth said plastering that smile she wears quite often. Everyone laughed a little, even Alison who was so uptight it was like there is a stick up her arse.

"Alright we are now gonna go around the room and say what you think is gonna be the hardest about this pregnancy. Be honest. " Mrs. S said to the group.

"how about you start Sarah" she continued.

"Dealing with my foster mom Susan. She is a pain in the arse and she yells all the time as it is but now that I am pregnant its even worse." Sarah replied. Mrs. S gave her a reassuring smile and looked at Cosima.

"Oh uh probably that no girl will wanna date me" Cosima said smiling.

"How about you Delphine? Hardest thing?" Mrs. S said moving along.

"Euh...probably that no girl will wanna date me" Delphine said giving a small wink to Cosima, who smiled back.

"Alison?"   
  
"That I won't get to do my Hip-Hop abs"

"Hip-Hop Abs?" Beth questioned smiling.

"Yes Beth, Hip-Hop abs." Alison said blushing but giving a small smile to Beth.

"Beth?" Mrs. S continued along the line.

"Oh uh that I won't get to do track. I love running" Beth replied giving a slight smile.

"Aright well that will do it for now. I hope to see you all in four days." Mrs. S said clasping her hands together. Everyone got up and started to leave the room.

_That wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. They're not that bad. Alison has a stick up her arse but that seems to be the only problem._

Sarah gave a small smile to Mrs. S and left the room.

* * *

 

When Sarah walked into her house she was met with yelling. Rachel and Susan were fighting again.   
  
Rachel stormed off out of the kitchen straight into the path of Sarah.

"Hey Rachel, don't let her push you around alright?" Sarah said giving a small smile to her little sister with her hand on her shoulder. Rachel nodded and ran past her up to her room. 

Sarah walked into the kitchen where Susan was.

"hello Sarah how was the support group?"  
  
"It was...alright" Sarah said grabbing a bag of chips and going up stairs to her room.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT TIME ON TEEN PREGNANCY AU: "Rachel! What did you do!?!?"
> 
> hey guys thanks for reading! :) I hope you liked it!


	3. bloody hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rachel does something drastic its up to Beth and Sarah to figure out what to do.  
> (this gets a little crazyyy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna get a little bit whack. Just a warning.
> 
> Hey guys thanks for the support I hope you like it :D

They had been set up into groups, Sarah and Beth were a team and Cosima, Alison, and Delphine were a group. Mrs.S had assigned each team to craft the best car seat out of paper and Popsicle sticks. The winner got a 10 dollar gift card to some coffee shop.

Sarah and Beth sat at one end of a long table and the others sat next to them. Sarah wasn't particularly motivated but she would give it a shot. Plus Beth liked coffee.

"So how are we gonna do this shite?" Sarah asked turning her head to Beth.

But Beth was not at all paying any attention. She was too busy staring at Alison, who was too concentrated on making a car seat to notice Beth's staring.

Sarah rolled her eyes and nudged Beth's arm. Beth snapped her head back to look at Sarah.

"Sorry what?"

"Caught in dream land Childs? I said how are we gonna do this shite?"

"oh uh I don't know maybe try to glue Popsicle sticks together." Beth shrugged and averted her gaze back to Alison. Sarah grabbed some Popsicle sticks and started gluing them into a rectangle shape.

_this shite would be easier with some bloody help._

"Wow you're really good at this, crafting-stuff" Sarah heard Beth remark to Alison.

"Yeah well I like crafting. I know its lame." Alison replied.

'No it isn't. It's actually kinda cool. But you are basically doing all of it" Beth said smiling and gesturing to Cosima and Delphine who were currently chatting away and laughing. 

Alison blushed and smiled back.

"Ya know Childs I could really use a bloody partner" Sarah remarked budding into their conversation.

"Yeah yeah I know sorry" Beth said turning back to Sarah.

"You are so into her" Sarah said smirking at Beth.

"Am not" Beth said but her smile gave it away.

"So are" 

* * *

Alison and her team ended up winning, but Alison isn't much of a coffee drinker and Cosima and Delphine declined and walked off together laughing. So they gave it to Sarah and Beth.

"So wanna go get some coffee" Beth asked Sarah as they walked out of the school together.

"Yeah jus' let me grab my phone s' at my house. It ain't far from here"

Beth agreed and they started to walk to Sarah's house.

"So Alison huh?" Sarah said smiling as they walked through the night on an empty sidewalk.

"Shut up" Beth said smiling pushing on Sarah's arm.

Sarah smirked and continued to walk.

"Okay but Cosima and Delphine or totally shagging" Sarah continued smiling.

"Oh they are are so into eachother." Beth agreed laughing.

* * *

After about 8 minutes of walking they reached Sarah's door step.

"Can I come in?" Beth asked as Sarah was twisting the door handle.

"Why not" Sarah shrugged. Sarah walked through the door and into the hallway.

"Susan, Rachel, i'm home!" Sarah called out looking for some form of a response.  

"Uh, Sarah" Beth said pointing to the floor with wide eyes.

Sarah squinted  at Beth in confusion and then she looked down.

Blood. 

"Shite" Sarah breathed, following the blood trail into the big kitchen which was usually a stainless white, that was now covered in red blood.

Sarah and Beth gaped at the doorway of the kitchen.

Susan wad lying on the ground in blood soaked clothed, she lay motionless with her eyes closed and towering over her was a frightened Rachel holding a bloody knife with a bruise on her left cheek.

Sarah covered her mouth in shock and Beth was still gaping with her mouth hanging open. 

"Rachel! What did you do?!"

Sarah rushed over to Rachel followed by Beth.

Sarah took the knife from Rachel's hand and set it on the counter. She lightly touched Rachel's face and inspected the bruise.

"Did you do this because she hit ya?"

Rachel nodded and gaped at what she had done.

"Okay, s' okay. Its gonna be alright" Sarah said holding Rachel.

"Sarah there is a light pulse. She's not dead" Beth said shakily kneeling in the pool of blood her hand on Susan's neck.

"I thought I killed her." Rachel said quietly which caused Sarah to hold her tighter.

"Sarah we have to call the police." Beth said shaking her voice hoarse.

"No. We can't. Susan has a lot of money and power, she owns a huge corporation, she'll get us back and then she'll just hurt us even more now that Rachel stabbed her."

"Sarah she is still alive we need to call a damn ambulance! We can't just let her die!" Beth said raising her voice.

"Do you hear me Beth! She will get us back and move us somewhere far far away and then she will abuse us even more than before! She has a lot of money! She can do whatever she wants. Look you can just leave if you can't do this and forget this ever happened."

"I am not just gonna leave you guys." Beth finally said her voice lowering,

\-------

After about 6 minutes of silence, Susan died. Beth shakily got up, silent tears running down her face. She walked over to the phone and dialed 911.

"I need an ambulance, someone is dead." Beth said her voice about ready to break.

In a matter of minutes police were everywhere and Rachel, Sarah, and Beth were all drove to the local hospital.   
  
Sarah, Beth, and Rachel were all evaluated by doctors separately. They were told that Rachel would have a longer evaluation because of the wound on her cheek.

Sarah and Beth were all done getting evaluated rather quickly and were waiting in the sitting room to get talked to by police.

Sarah looked over at Beth who hadn't stopped shaking since they saw Rachel and Susan covered in blood.

"They said the embryo looks okay, that the stress of it didn't harm it." Beth said quietly closing her eyes. Sarah's baby was fine too, which was good. But Sarah couldn't help but feel a wave of guilt looking at Beth who looked pretty shooken up, and for good reason.

"Beth i'm so sorr-"

"Its fine. Just make sure you tell the police she was dead when we got there. Cops around here always look for an easy answer. They never look deeper into things. You and your sister will most likely go into foster care with no more questions asked."

"Beth I hope you understand that I had to protect me and my sister"

"I know. I understand Sarah you wanted to protect her." Beth said without looking at Sarah.

The police walked up and asked questions and they said what they needed to. It only lasted about 10 minutes before they left.

Sarah and Beth sat in silence. Sarah was pretty sure Beth wasn't mad at her, she thought Beth was just in shock. Hell, she was still shocked.

"Are you gonna go home Beth?" Sarah said finally breaking the silence.

"I live with Mrs. S. I already texted her she said she's on her way to get me."

"You live with our support group leader?"

"Yeah."

Sarah didn't press for an explanation.

"So are me and Rachel gonna go into CPS custody?"

"most likely" Beth said giving her a sad smile, finally looking at her.

Sarah groaned "Foster care is awful. I remember it being absolute shite."

Beth gave her an apologetic look and patted her shoulder as to offer some form of comfort.

"Are you gonna be alright Beth?"  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine. I just need to get some rest." Beth said reassuringly. 

_At least I know she'll be fine._

"I gotta go Mrs. S is here. Bye Sarah, good luck." Beth said giving her a sad look before leaving the room.

Rachel came out less than a minute later, she walked over to Sarah who immediately put her arms around her.

CPS then walked over to them and began to gesture for them to follow. Sarah really didn't wanna go with them but if it meant Rachel's safety she guessed she'd have to. She grabbed Rachel's hand and stood up and began to walk with them.

But then Mrs. S came to her rescue.

"And now where the hell do you think you're you taking my nieces" Mrs. S said crossing her arms and glaring, she meant business. Sarah squinted in confusion, _what was she doing?_ Sarah looked over an saw Beth, who was behind Mrs. S, Beth gave her a wink with a small smile.

_Holy shite my support group leader is saving my ass._

"We are taking them into child protective care custody ma'am" One of them men said.

"The hell you are. I have rightful custody of them as I am there next responsible care taker. It is signed on her will. You can look it up if you must." 

The two men groan and obviously are not in the mood for a fight. After a moment of protest, they let Sarah and Rachel go with them.

Sarah held Rachel's hand and walked her over to them.

"Won't they find out I ain't your niece" Sarah asked Mrs. S raising an eyebrow.

"Nah they are lazy twats. Come on loves lets go home." Mrs. S said walking towards the exit of the hospital.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa that got a little crazy! :) I wanted Mrs. S to be Sarah's foster mum and what better way then to have Rachel stab Susan! hahaha >:)
> 
> NEXT TIME ON TEEN PREGNANCY AU: "Morning sickness is a bitch"


	4. Morning Sickness Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah experiences morning sickness and meets a new member of the family.
> 
> (Also featuring PRETEEN MK!) =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support guys!! =) enjoy!
> 
> This is almost all dialogue and I am sorry.
> 
> Also I don't know I am trying to make longer chapters here but I don't really know how long to make it. It would help if you all told me how long each chapter should be? These last few chapters have been pretty short and I am trying to change that :)
> 
> Anyways hope you like this one! Nothing too exciting happens but ya know. Not all of the chapters can have blood baths =p

 Sarah coughed into the trashcan in Mrs. S' kitchen trying to hold back vomit. She wiped her mouth with a rag that was conveniently on the counter.  

_Morning Sickness is a pain in my arse._

Sarah rested her head against the side of counter.

"Morning sickness is a bitch." Cosima said giving her a comforting smile while leaning on the edge of the counter.

Sarah's head snapped up and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

_What was she doing here?_

"Cosima? What are you doing here?" Sarah questioned standing up and grabbing a cup to fill with water. She needed to get the awful taste out of her mouth.

"Oh um Beth is my ride to school" Cosima replied gesturing her hands to Beth who was in the living room putting her shoes on.

Sarah nodded and took a drink of her glass of water.

"Whats with you and Delphine then? You guys together or what?"

"No no no, she uh is unfortunately just a friend" Cosima said quickly, closing her eyes and breathing out.   

"You like her though?" Sarah said putting her cup in the sink.

"Yeah maybe a little" Cosima said fidgeting with her ring that was on her finger.

"bullshit you so wanna shag her" Sarah said smirking. Sarah could tell just by looking at her.

"do not" Cosima said but her small smile gave it away.

"Yes you do" Sarah said still smirking.

"Maybe, but she doesn't like me so" Cosima said sighing.

"I'm rootin for ya Cos" Sarah said giving her a smile.

"Thanks Sarah" Cosima said smiling back.

Beth then approached them and then turned to Cosima.

"Ready to go?" Beth asked shoving  the last few books into her backpack.

"Yeah, bye Sarah" Cosima said walking past Beth and giving a small wave to Sarah.

"You need a ride?" Beth asked swinging her back back over shoulder and grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Nah i'm staying home. Morning sickness is shite."

Beth gave her a sympathetic look before turning to leave giving her a small wave.

"Have fun trying to snog Alison!" Sarah called smirking.

Beth turned back to Sarah but continued to walk backwards and gave Sarah the middle finger. 

"See ya childs" Sarah called out to her smirking before she felt vomit start to rise up her throat.

_Shite._

She hunched herself over the trashcan and gagged. 

_This is bloody disgusting_

"Do you want some ice tea?" A soft accented voice spoke behind her.

Sarah jumped and spun around.

There was a short girl with black, wavy hair that stopped just above her shoulders. She was wearing white sneakers and a black t-shirt with a weird sheep face on it. She was clutching ice tea mix.

Sarah had been living here about 5 days and she has never seen this girl in her life.

_Maybe she's new. S did say she takes in a lot of children._

"Whaa...uh sure?" Sarah said still with a confused look on her face. The girl must only be about 12, maybe 13 years old.

The girl gave a small smile and stood on a stool to reach the cupboard to get a cup. 

Sarah relaxed from her tensed stance and stood next to the girl. Sarah gave the kid a small smile.

"What's your name than?" Sarah said smiling.

"Veera, but everyone calls me Mika. You're Sarah." Mika said giving a small smile as she mixed the ice tea.

Sarah's jaw slacked a little bit.

_How did she know that?_

Mika must have read her face because she answered as if she had read her mind.

"Beth told me. She gave me a tour when I first got here last night. You were sleeping on the couch." Mika said turning her attention back to the cup.

"So have you met my sister Rachel yet? She is bout' your age I think"

"Rachel? Yes she threatened me with a book."

_I am gonna kick Rachel's arse one of these days._

"Sorry. She isn't really a nice person but she is alright if you get to know her. We've been through a lot. I'll tell her to piss off"

"It's alright, Ice tea?"  Mika said smiling handing the glass to Sarah.

"Thanks Mika" Sarah said smiling taking the glass.

The girl returned the smile and walked off.

_This is bloody good ice tea._

* * *

Sarah groaned as she layed on the couch. It was 6pm and she still felt like shit.

_This shite is fucking awful._

Mrs. S walked in setting her purse down on the counter of the kitchen.

"S isn't morning sickness supposed to go away after bloody morning" Sarah called from the couch.

"I'm afraid that's not how it works chicken. You should feel better tomorrow." Mrs. S said giving her a sympathetic look before walking off.

Sarah groaned into the pillow and closed her eyes.

The door swung open with bang and Cosima barged in.

Sarah got startled by the sudden loud noise nearly jumped off the couch. When she saw that it was only Cosima she dragged her hands over her face and and let out a long sigh.

"Bloody hell Cos you scared the shit out of me." Sarah said relaxing her back on the couch pillow.

"Sorry, I was running late and Beth asked me to help her study so. You feeling better Sarah?" Cosima asked setting her backpack on the floor.

"Nah I still feel bloody terrible. Have you and Delphine shagged yet cause all that sexual tension is making me wanna scream"

"No we haven't but we are gonna hang out tomorrow so we'll see what happens" Cosima said smiling.

Beth walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"Hey there you are. Are you gonna come help me study?" Beth said leaning against the doorway to the living room looking at Cosima.

"Oi Childs did you snog Alison" Sarah said smirking interrupting into their conversation.

Cosima mouthed 'oh my god' before grinning at Beth.

"You like Alison?" Cosima asked Beth grinning so wide it showed her teeth.

Beth groaned and ran her hand through her hair.

"Maybe" Beth answered stubbornly.

"Nicee. God we are all so hella gay. Bye Sarah i'm heading upstairs to tutor Beth" Cosima said still smiling and turned and walked up stairs with Beth in tow. 

Sarah shook her head smirking before burying her head back into the pillow.

* * *

 "Beth and Sarah! It's time for your doctor's appointment!" Mrs. S called from down stairs.

Sarah groaned and rolled off the bed. She walked to the dresser and picked up a brush and tried to tame her hair a little.

She then walked to the bed that was a couple feet from her own and shook the sleeping figure.

"Oi Beth! Get up its time for our doctor's appointment! They gotta make sure our embryos are doing okay. Beth c'mon don't you wanna look at the thing growing inside ya or what?" Sarah said trying to get Beth to get up.

"Fine okay Jesus." Beth muttered and sat up and walked over to the mirror and combed her hair. 

Sarah then walked out of the bedroom and went down stairs. She wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast where Mrs. S was standing reading the newspaper.

"Morning chicken. Is Beth getting ready?" Mrs. S said momentarily looking up from her paper.

"Yeah yeah she should be down in a minute. So erm S, I think I might want an abortion but I dunno yet. I really jus' don't know what I should do" Sarah said scratching the back of her head.

"You don't have to know yet love. It's okay not to know. In fact I think the only one who has their mind made up is Alison and who knows maybe she'll change her mind. It's a hard decision to make chicken. But when you do come to a decision you'll know it's the right one." Mrs S said giving her a comforting smile before returning to her newspaper once again.

Sarah nodded and walked to the table and sat and ate her toast.

Beth came and sat next to her eating some sort of protein bar and looked down at her phone.

"Beth what do you think you're gonna do?" Sarah asked as she crunched into her toast.

Beth looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "About what?"

"About your baby" Sarah said fidgeting with her hands.

Beth let out a sigh and held Sarah's hand.

"It's okay not to know Sarah."

"So i've heard" Sarah scoffed.

Beth sighed again and continued.

"Im serious. I don't know either. But all I know is that if you decide to abort it I will be there holding your hand the whole time. And if you decide to keep it I will help with whatever you need help with. I am here Sarah. You don't have to do this alone you know?" Beth said giving her a comforting smile before taking back her hand.

"Thanks Childs."

"Anytime dipshit."

"Oi!" Sarah said smiling and playfully shoved her.

Beth smiled back and returned the shove.

"Oi you two stop horsing around we gotta go" Mrs. S said walking to the door.

The two of then followed her out the door.

_Here goes my first bloody ultra sound._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading =) leave a comment of what you thought! 
> 
> NEXT TIME: "This gel shit is cold"


	5. Surprises of Ultrasounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and the rest of the gang get their first ultrasounds and one of them finds out she doesn't just have one baby, but two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for how late this chapter came in I have been hella busy but here it is! Enjoy =)

Sarah and Cosima were in the same hospital room for their ultra sounds. Cosima was up first so she was laying down on the bed patiently waiting for the doctor to get ready.

Sarah was waiting in the chair next to Cosima.

"Oi doc when do we get to find out the gender?" Sarah asked fidgeting with her hands in her lap.

"We can usually see the gender at about 12 weeks or so. You guys are only at about 7 or 6 weeks so we can't tell much right now." The doctor said smiling.

"This is gonna be a little cold" the doctor said putting the gel onto Cosima's belly.

Cosima winced a little when it made contact.

"You were not wrong" Cosima said smiling and looking at the monitor as the doctor shifted the stick around looking for her embryo. 

The doctor smiled and pointed at the screen. 

"That's it. That's your baby"

"Holy watershed." Cosima said smiling sitting up to get a better look at the monitor.

Sarah smiled at Cosima and looked at the monitor with her.

"It looks like a blob right now but not too long from now you will start to be able to what looks like a baby" the doctor reassured.

"Alright well everything looks fine and healthy so you are done Ms. Niehaus." the doctor said wiping off the gel with a blue rag.

Sarah got up from her chair and made her way over to the hospital bed. Cosima stood and walked over to where Sarah had been sitting and sat down.

Sarah leaned back and let the doctor lift her shirt and apply the gel to her stomach.

Sarah winced at the gel.

"This gel shit is cold" Sarah remarked as the doctor shifted the gel around with the instrument.

"I know, sorry." The doctor said giving her a sympathetic smile.

"Ah there it is." The doctor said smiling and shifting the monitor slightly to give Sarah a better look.

Sarah smiled at the monitor.

Sarah had known it was there but seeing it was a whole different experience, she actually felt like it was hers.

"Oh would you look at that, usually can't see a heartbeat until 8 or 9 weeks but I can see it. Your baby has a heart rate of 105, which is really good." The doctor looking closely at the monitor.

"Holy shite." Sarah murmured under her breath.

"That's awesome Sar" Cosima said grinning at the monitor.

"Everything looks great so you are all done" The doctor said wiping the gel off.

"That was bloody quick."

"Wanna go check on the others Sarah?" Cosima asked standing and wandering to the door.

"Yeah what else do we have to do" Sarah said standing up from the table.

* * *

 Sarah and Cosima came into the room where the rest of them were.

Alison was laying on the bed waiting for her ultrasound, Beth leaning on the wall right next to her giving her comforting smiles, and Delphine was sitting in the chair  on the wall horizontal from Alison.  

"Oi oi Alison. Are you the last one getting an ultrasound?" Sarah asked leaning on the wall vertical to Alison.

"Hello Sarah, no Beth still has to have one."

"Hey Sarah, how's the bun in your oven" Beth asked glancing at Sarah.

"Has a good heartbeat."

Beth nodded giving her a small smile before averting her attention back to Alison.

"Alright all set." The doctor said applying gel to the instrument.

"fair warning dude the gel is cold" Cosima said sitting down next to Delphine.

"Holy christ on a cereal bowl" Alison breathed as the gel made contact with her belly.

Sarah flashed a grin at the ramarke. Only Alison would say something like that.

"Alright there is your..." The doctor began to say but then trailed off. The doctor zoomed in on the monitor squinting.

You could just see the alarm sirens going off in Alison's head.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Alison said in a panicked tone.

The group started to get worried expressions on their faces. 

"I didn't mean to scare you guys I apologize, it's just, you're having twins, identical twins by the looks of it." The doctor said smiling at Alison.

Alison gaped in shock for a moment.

"Holy shite." Sarah muttered.

"Oh my christmas cake! I- it doesn't run in the family! This is..holy christ." Alison said quickly.

The doctor turned the monitor and pointed at the two different blobs.

Alison gaped at the monitor before turning the shocked expression into a big smile.

Once everybody saw that she was happy about it everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding and smiled with her.

"Welcome to the trip man" Cosima remarked from the side.

"Congratulations Ali" Beth said giving Alison's knee a squeeze.

"Thank you Beth" Alison said giving her a smile.

The doctor printed out a picture of the twins for Alison before wiping the gel of Alison's belly. 

Mrs. S walked into the room wearing a smile.

"What did I miss?" S asked resting her hands on her hips.

"Alison is having twins" Delphine said smiling at Mrs. S

"No way." Mrs. S said smiling at Alison who nodded in conformation and walked over handing her the picture.

"That is amazing news Alison, congratulations" Mrs. S said smiling looking at the picture and handing it back.

Beth then hopped on the bed and laid back lifting her shirt waiting for her ultrasound to begin.

"Cosima, can you get me a candy bar from the vending machine i'm starving." Delphine asked handing Cosima a 5 dollar bill.

"Totes. I will be back in a minute" Cosima said flashing a toothy grin.

Sarah needed Delphine to stop being oblivious and just snog Cosima already. They both obviously like each other why won't can't they just face facts and date.

Sarah walked over to Delphine and sat in the chair that Cosima was previously sitting in.

"Oi frenchy, Cosima likes ya' alright and all this romantic and sexual tension is bloody painful to watch so can you do me a favor and just snog her already?" Sarah said bluntly.

Delphine wore a confused look as she tried to process what Sarah had just said.

"Em I- hold on, She likes me?"

Sarah rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah she really does, now can ya' just do me a favor and stop avoiding the inevitable and go out with her some shite."  

Delphine's jaw dropped a bit and her eyes widened.

She was obviously going into gay panic.

_Shite._

Cosima walked in still smiling and handed Delphine her candy bar. Delphine took it and quickly stood, avoiding eye contact.

"I- em, thank you. I forgot I have to go see my mom, bye." Delphine said quickly and walked out of the hospital room.

Cosima looked a little taken back.

"That was really weird" Cosima said sitting next to Sarah still confused at what just happened.

Sarah had to refrain from banging her bloody head against a wall. 

_What the hell did she just do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER I WANTED TO GET SOMETHING OUT THERE.


	6. Get in looser we're going baby shopping!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping for baby stuff with some cophine :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy guys! =) This one is on the shorter side but I wanted to get something out there

"Come on Cos we are gonna be late and if we are late Alison is gonna throw a bitch fit!" Sarah called from the living room of her home.

"Yes okay coming, sorry. Hey do you think its like weird Delphine hasn't talked to me for like four days?" Cosima asked putting on her coat and walking to the front door.

Sarah felt a big pang of guilt in her stomach but decided to keep her trap shut.

 "No I'm sure its nothing." Sarah said while flipping up her hood to shield herself from the pouring rain. It was a cold day and the sky was very grey but Alison thought it would be a fun idea to go shopping for their babies-to-be anyways, even though it was only bloody 7AM.

Cosima jogged to the car so she wouldn't get too wet and opened the door to the passenger seat. Sarah ran to the drivers seat and flung herself in before she got completely soaked.

Sarah glanced over at Cosima who seemed to be staring ahead in deep thought, a frown on her face.

"Cos? You alright?" Sarah asked with concern spreading across her face.

"Yeah no I'm fine its just, I thought she liked me you know? Like I thought she was actually into me but now she won't even talk to me" Cosima said making eye contact with Sarah.

Cosima sighed and ran a hand over her face shaking her head "I know its stupid" she continued.

"No course' it isn't. Cos, she's probably jus' busy. She does have straight A's or whatever"

"Yeah she does have killer grades" Cosima said finally cracking a grin.

Sarah smiled back but couldn't help feeling a large sense of guilt, she had to fix this.

* * *

When they pulled over by Alison's house, Sarah quickly got out of the car grabbing her phone.

"Sarah what are you doing? Alison said she'd be out in a minute?" Cosima asked confused.

"Uh yeah I jus' gotta call Mrs.S and tell her where we're goin'" Sarah lied easily and shut the door to the car and ran to the side of Alison's house which was out of ear shot.

Sarah had only one call she had to make, Delphine.

Sarah quickly dialed the number and held it to her ear as she leaned against the wall of the house. The sound of rain sprinkling against the roof was actually really bloody annoying.

The rings lasted a while and Sarah knew Delphine was ignoring her.

Sarah groaned as it went to voicemail and kicked the wall.

_Please leave a message at the **beep.**_

"Delphine! I know I sprung it on you that Cosima likes ya' but for Christ's sake Delphine, she is moping over you. She thinks she messed shit up or whatever cause' you aren't talkin' to her, she's sad okay.You don't gotta date her or whatever, But jus' bloody talk to her! We are bout' to go baby shopping and she is sitting in the car lookin' sad as ever! Call me back if you decide to join. And for Christ's sake answer my phone calls!" Sarah finished mashing the 'end call button'.

By now Cosima and Alison are probably both waiting in the car, Sarah sighed and started to walk back the car when, her phone starts vibrating.

Sarah quickly answers the call and puts it up to her ear.

"Okay" a French voice spoke threw the phone.

"Alright good, see you' in a bit I'm coming to pick ya' up. Thank you." Sarah said softly at the end.

* * *

Sarah pulled over on the side of the road in front of Delphine's house, where the blonde was waiting. The rain had finally died down a little, but the sky was as grey as ever.

"C'mon Frenchy. You can sit in the back seat with Cos" Sarah said gesturing behind her. As soon as Sarah had told her that Delphine wanted to come Cosima insisted on sitting in the backseat. Sarah swears that girl is too gay to function.

"Hey I'm glad you made it" Cosima said grinning.

"Yes me too, I finally had some time to go out. Studying gets the best of me sometimes." Delphine said lying easily flashing Cosima a smile.

"Where's Beth?" Alison asked looking at Sarah from her place in the passenger seat.

"She's as sick as a corpse. Morning sickness will do that to ya'" Sarah said remembering the sight of Beth throwing up.

Alison's face fell and she frowned, obviously disappointed.

"Can you tell her I said I hope she gets better soon? And to make sure she gets a lot of sleep and hydrates well?" Alison asked softly.

"Yeah course'" Sarah replied smiling.  _Beth is gonna grin to the moon and back when she hears about it,_ Sarah thought silently.

* * *

 The mall was busy and full of people, Saturday may have not been the best day to do this, none the less Alison lead the way to a story called "babies and bottles".

The store its self was very bright and filled with clothing and toys and everything you could imagine a baby having, and Sarah gulped.

Sarah briefly thought about making a break for the nearest exit and running to the punk rock music store down the way, but decided against it. Alison would kick her arse.

Alison decided to go look at the clothing while Delphine and Cosima played with he baby toys.

"Sarah look I'm riding a tricycle!" Cosima giggled as she tired to make the peddles turn.

"Jus'..don't break anything" Sarah said smiling a little as Delphine pushed Cosima on the tricycle.  _Now that is bloody cute._

Sarah just hoped Delphine would come to her senses and snog Cosima.

As the two girls giggled while playing with toys meant for toddlers, Sarah decided to go look for Alison.

Alison was smiling and looking at onsies for boys.

Sarah approached her.

"think its boys then eh?" Sarah asked smiling touching the onesie.

Alison smiled and shrugged "its just a hunch".

"What about you any hunches?" Alison asked continuing to flip threw the baby boy shirts.

Sarah sighed and ran a hand though her hair "not a bloody clue".

"So have you heard from Beth is she doing okay?" Alison asked bringing her hand up to her necklace that she always seemed to wear.

"No, she is still on her death bed." 

Alison frowned again before turning her attention back to the baby clothes.

Sarah turned around and the sight she saw made her jaw slack.  _Bloody hell._

"Jesus bloody Christ Cos" Sarah muttered as Delphine and Cosima held a wrecked tricycle.

Delphine was holding the handlebars and Cosima was holding two wheels and the rest of the body.

"Holy fricken Christmas cake" Alison muttered as she examined it.

Sarah groaned and got out her wallet to pay for the damages.

"You had one bloody job" Sarah muttered getting out the money.

Delphine and Cosima giggled a little under their breath and walked to find an employee.

* * *

 Sarah walked through the door of her house and discarded her leather jacket. It was 5PM by the time everyone had gotten dropped off. They had all insisted on getting pizza and then Cosima wanted to go the arcade.

"Beth I'm home! I saved you a slice of pizza" Sarah called hoping to draw Beth from her bed.

She heard a loud groan and Sarah knew there was no getting her out of bed.

Sarah sighed and ran up the stairs and into their room. She sat on her bed that was directly across from Beth's and stared trying to get her attention.

"Oi Beth! Alison wanted me to tell you that she hopes you get better soon and to get lots of rest and hydrate." Sarah said smiling. Beth lifted her head from the pillow and grinned

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. She was worried about ya', I think she loves you." Sarah said smirking

"Shut up no she doesn't." Beth said putting her head back down on the pillow, still visibly smiling.

"And Cosima and Frenchy broke a trike that I had to bloody pay for" Sarah grumbled.

"I wish they would just kill all this sexual tension and make out" Beth said her voice muffled against the pillow.

"Thas' what I was thinking!" Sarah agreed loudly.

"I saved you a slice of pizza its in the kitchen if ya' want it" Sarah continued as she walked out the door.

"I would but I would just throw it up anyways" Beth grumbled into the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment maybe? please? :)


	7. Slumber Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang has a slumber party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates, midterms are kicking my ass. Enjoy fam!

Alison wanted to have a sleep over party, and what Alison wants, she gets. So now Sarah idly sits on the living room couch waiting for her friends to arrive. Sarah didn't do innocent friend hang outs, she was far more used to getting drunk with strangers and blasting music. Funny how a pregnancy changes things, she never thought she'd be friends with two science nerds who are obviously in love, a high strung musical theater geek, and a charming former-marathoner.

Sarah looked down at her belly, it was definitely growing, a small bump was starting to be noticeable. Alison is showing the most, she had been complaining a couple days ago that none of her shirts fit.

Sarah knew she should decide if she should keep this baby or not, it was getting later and later into the pregnancy. At least now she has a support system to help her through an abortion. But she just doesn't know yet.

Sarah groaned when she heard the knock on the door, it was starting. She knew it wasn't Cosima, she was late to everything. Sarah walked over from her spot on the couch and swung the door open.

Delphine stood awkwardly, clutching a sleeping bag to her chest. The sky was already turning to black, in an hour or so it would be night time.

"Bonjour Sarah. Can I come in?" Delphine asked shifting her weight to her left leg.

"Oi oi Frenchy." Sarah replied stepping aside to allow Delphine to walk in. It almost seemed out of place to Sarah to see Delphine without her fellow geeky lab partner in tow.

"Hey blonde-y." Beth greeted cracking a grin, coming down the stairs holding a sleeping bag of her own.

"Bonjour Beth" Delphine greeted back watching Beth put her sleeping bag on the floor of the living room.

"You can just toss your stuff down wherever" Beth said to Delphine shrugging, flopping down onto the sleeping bag she had laid out. Delphine did as directed and sat down on the couch, resting her elbows on her knees slightly leaning forward.

"So how are you feeling Sarah? I heard you had morning sickness yesterday?" Delphine asked sitting on the couch

"Yeah I feel better now, morning sickness is shite. How bout' you? The baby giving ya' any trouble Frenchy?" Sarah asked taking a seat next to Beth on the floor.

"Morning sickness hasn't been a problem for me actually, cravings are the worst of it right now. I would kill for some ice cream." Delphine replies leaning back onto the couch.

A knock at the door draws Sarah's attention. Sarah walks to the front door and flings it open once again, Alison.

Alison tightened her ponytail and gave Sarah a tight lipped smile, "Hello Sarah, May I come in?"

Sarah nods and opens the door wider signaling Alison to enter. To no surprise, Beth greets Alison as soon as she walks through the doorway. Alison's tight lipped smile turned into a wide grin when Beth emerged from the living room.

"Hey Alison, how are the twins doing?" Beth asks leaning against the stairwell, shoving her hands into her light blue zip-up sweater.

"Hello Elizabeth, the twins are fine, but they are moving like crazy. It's driving me nuts." Alison complains with a smile, bringing her hand to her chin and then back down to her neckless.

Sarah internally groans, _Why does bloody everyone have to be in bloody denial about their bloody romantic and sexual bloody tension._ Before Sarah can continue in her internal rant, a knock signals her once again, Cosima, 10 minutes late as usual. Sarah turns around and opens the door for the third and final time

"Hey sorry for being late, totes forgot when we were supposed to show up." Cosima apologizes waving her hands in the air. The scientist to-be was wearing a DNA t-shirt with high-waisted blue pants. Sarah cracks a grin at the outfit, what a bloody nerd.

"Oi oi Cos'. How's the baby doing?" Sarah greets leaning in the doorway, folding her arms.

"Good I think. I am still waiting to feel it move around, it is gonna be hella awesome when it does." Cosima explains with a smile, adjusting her glasses.

"Yeah mine hasn't moved either, I feel like it's taunting me." Sarah says with a grin looking down at her stomach. She moves out of the way to let Cosima into the house. Everyone was here, now the sleepover begins.

Bloody Hell here we go.

 

* * *

 

The group sat in a circle, lying on their sleeping bags. Sarah was closest to the exit of the living room, beside her to her left was Delphine, then Cosima, then Beth, and then Alison. The sky was black now, the moon peeked out behind the curtain of the window, but the night was still young.

"Do you guys have any bloody idea what you are gonna name your kids?" Sarah asks out of curiosity.

"I don't really know, I think I have to look at them to see what fits." Cosima chimes in.

"I agree." Delphine says smiling warmly at Cosima.

"I want my twin's names to have the same beginning letter in their first names, so it has a ring to it." Alison says smiling, clasping her hands together.

"I don't really know, something cool and different maybe?" Beth says shrugging.

"What about you Sarah?" Cosima asks averting her gaze to Sarah.

"I dunno', if I do keep this kid I'll probably name it something punk-y" Sarah answers.

"Might as well name it after the lead singer in The Clash." Beth says chuckling

"True." Cosima agrees grinning, popping a piece of gum into her mouth.

"Oh c'mon I don't listen to them all the bloody time."

"Your t-shirt collection begs to differ Sarah." Beth challenges smirking.

"Piss off." Sarah says grinning laying on her back.

"How about we play a game?" Cosima suggests after a beat or two of silence.

"What kind of game?" Alison asks while fidgeting with a ring on her middle finger. A light bulb suddenly went off in Sarah's head, her eyes lighting up. She had a plan to get those science geeks to admit they like each other.

"How bout' a friendly game of truth or dare?" Sarah said a smirk spreading across her face.

* * *

 

The group seemed to shift nervously in their spots in the circle, the game was beginning.

"How about you go first Alison?" Cosima suggested.

"Okay. Delphine, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Delphine answered after a beat of thought.

"Have you ever been intoxicated?" Alison asked slightly intrigued.

"Ehm yes, actually a couple of times. My first time drunk was at a party." Delphine answered biting her lip lightly.

"Eh, Sarah, truth or dare?" 

"Dare." Sarah answered smirking.

"I dare you to...do an impersonation of Beth"

"Hey I'm Beth Childs, I used to run races before I got knocked up by my douche ex-boyfriend, he called me a dead fish once, he was a prick." Sarah said doing her best to drop into Beth's voice.

"Damn right he was a prick." Beth agreed taking a drink of her soda.

"Dude that was actually really good, how do you do that?" Cosima asked intrigued. 

"Well I got into a lot of shite when I was younger, thought it might be useful to be able to drop my accent." Sarah explained shrugging.

"Cosima, truth or dare?" Sarah asked, her plan was about to begin.

"Dare." Cosima said courageously.

"Kiss Frenchy." Sarah ordered, a smirk spreading across her face. 

Delphine went pale, you could just see the panic spreading onto her face. Cosima looked startled as well, she probably didn't see that one coming.

"Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!" Beth chanted encouragingly, a toothy grin on her face.

Cosima turned towards Delphine, opening her mouth as to say something before immediately closing it. 

"We don't have to if you don't want to." Cosima said quietly to Delphine, wanting to not pressure her. 

But surprisingly, Delphine closed the gap between her and Cosima, tilting her head down and resting her hands on the side of her face kissing her.

"Holy shite." Sarah muttered under her breath. She couldn't believe her plan **actually** worked, she should just become a matchmaker for Christ's sake.

Beth and Sarah cheered as the two girls kissed each other softly, the two were obviously ignoring them though. Cosima and Delphine were in their own little bubble. Alison didn't cheer, but she was smiling nonetheless. 

When the two science nerds finally parted, Delphine smiled awkwardly before shuffling back to her sleeping bag, Cosima was grinning ear to ear.  _That was bloody adorable. Now I jus' have to figure out a way to get Child's and Alison to snog._

"Do you guys need a room?" Beth asked teasingly smirking.

Cosima gave her a light shove, a grin still on her face.

"Well I'm hitting the can, see you nerds in the morning." Sarah announced, climbing into her sleeping bag and turning off the lamp that was next to her.

* * *

Sarah woke up with a start, sitting straight up in her sleeping bag.  _Fucking falling dreams._ Sarah sighed and ran a hand through her thick, wild hair. She glanced at the clock, 2AM.

Groggily, Sarah glanced around the dark room. Beth was curled into her left side, facing away from Sarah, Alison was currently sleeping on her back, wearing pink night shades, and Delphine's head rested on Cosima's stomach, her blonde curls spilling over the other girl's waist. 

Sarah smiled to herself, she has never really had friends before. She sees what she was missing out on now.

_Maybe sleepovers aren't all that bad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT TIME:
> 
> "Oh my god...call an ambulance!"


	8. Past Temptations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Alcohol !!
> 
> Beth finds herself in a bad spot + Delphine experiences a dire situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay! I'm trying to get better at updating :). Hope you guys enjoy.

Beth has three main weaknesses:

1) Her friends. She'd do anything for them, even if that meant her death. She considers her friends her family, after all they're the only ones she has left. Sarah, Cosima, Delphine, Alison, Mrs.S, Rachel, and Mika all meant the world to her.

2) Her father. He's in prison for doing some pretty nasty shit. He calls her, maybe twice a week. All he does is scream in her ear, that she is a 'peice of shit', that she should kill herself, that she is worthless. But Beth always answers.

3) Alcohol. Her addiction started when she was only fourteen years old, parent's screaming at the top of their lungs, Beth needed a coping mechanism, and she found one. She got bad, really bad. She drank and drank and drank until the world became blurry and she was numb. When her dad finally went to jail and her mom got the first plane ticket out of there, Mrs. S adopted her.

Mrs. S got her sobered up, got her back on track. But the itch never left. 

"Oi Childs! Wanna go to the store with me and Rachel or whatever?" Sarah asked as she approached the door, snapping Beth out of her thoughts.

"Pass." Beth replied with a shrug, crossing her arms and leaning against the post of the staircase. 

"Alright see ya' Beth." Sarah said swinging the door open and walking outside with Rachel in tow. Beth started walking out into the kitchen to get a glass of water. She reached into the cupboard, pulling out a tall glass cup and started filling it with tap water. Beth watches as the faucet slowly fills it, she sighs when it's full and turns off the tap and sets the the glass on the countertop, wanting to get a bag of chips from the pantry. 

Beth turns around and nearly bumps into someone.

Beth jumps and prepares to fight- before realizing it was only Delphine. Beth lets out a sigh of relief and relaxed.

"I really need to get you a bell Frenchy." 

"Sorry, the door was open so I just...walked in. Is Cosima here?" Delphine explained biting her lip.

"Dammit Rachel; she never closes the door. Uh I haven't seen her, why, is she okay?" Beth asked crossing her arms.

"Yes yes, she's fine. I just wanted to see her, she isn't at her house and she hasn't been answering my phone calls so."

"Have you checked the science lab?" Beth mused turning around and grabbing her water and taking a small sip.

"Twice." 

Beth sighed, "I'll go look for her alright? You can hang out here if you want. I'll call you."

"Thank you Beth, but you really don't have to do that.-

"No no it's fine, I got it. You hang around here and i'll bring her by." Beth said shrugging, pouring out her glass of water into the sink and making her way to the exit.

* * *

 Beth pushed open the door of the science club, which meets in the Library. Beth scans the room, no Cosima. But there is a boy who seems to be familiar, maybe Cosima's other lab partner. She approaches the table where the semi-familiar boy sits hunched over into a book.

"Hey, your Cosima's other lab partner right?" Beth asked the boy drawing his attention.

"Yes I am, my name is Scott. And you are?" Scott replies holding out his hand and grinning.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth Childs." She greets shaking his hand.

"Oh yeah! You're the hall monitor, the one that always let's Sarah off the hook. Well how can I help you, Elizabeth Childs." Scott says turning some of his attention back to the book.

"Have you seen Cosima? Her girlfriend is looking for her and I said I'd look for her." Beth explains leaning against the table, shoving her hands into her grey sweatshirt.

"Oh totally, she's at that party on Oak ST. She probably went to play video games or something, I remember her telling me about this sick arcade game they have. I could write down the address if you want? it will be pretty hard to miss anyways but just to be sure?"

"That would be great" 

Scott nods and grabs a piece of paper.

A vibration in Beth's pocket draws her attention. She grabs her phone and walks a few steps before answering.

"Hello?"

"Bonjour Beth, have you found her yet?" Delphine's voice rings in.

"Yes I know where she's at. I'll bring her over when I go and get her. She's at a party Oak ST."

"Thank you Beth. I bought eskimo pie so I figured she'd want some too."

"No problem blonde-y. I'll have her back soon and you two can have all the ice cream you want. I'll be back in no time. " Beth replies smiling before hanging up.

Scott is standing behind her when she turns back around, a paper in his hands.

Beth grabs it and thanks him before exiting the library. 

* * *

Beth knew right away she was at the right house, the booming music and numerous make out sessions kind of gave it away. Beth drew in a deep breath before exiting her car and approaching the home. She thought about knocking but it was pointless; no one would hear the knock, let alone answer the door. Beth pushes the door open and steps inside.

She has to push past people, sometimes forcefully. Beth walks down a skinny hallway that presumably lead to the basement door, deciding to start her search here, Beth starts walking down the stairs when a male about the same age as her stops her.

"You can't go in there, they are in the middle of a gaming tournament." The guy says sternly, gripping her forearm. Beth yanks her arm away from his grip, crossing her arms.

Beth scoffs, "Is Cosima in there?"

"Yeahhh she's in there all right, she is slaying." The guy says cracking a grin.

"Okay well her girlfriend is looking for her, and I'm sure she would stop if she knew that. So I am gonna go get her." Beth said trying to continue walking forward. The male grabs her again and pulls her back once more.

"Look I'm sure she would too. It's gonna be over soon anyways, maybe 10 minutes? Just hang out, have a good time, make out with people, do whatever. Just wait for a little." 

Beth groans and runs a hand over her face, "Fine. Ten minutes. Any longer and I'm dragging her out of there." Beth warns. 

Beth reluctantly leaves and walks over to the living room area. She takes a seat on the old, food covered green couch leaning back. Some boy was hurling into a vase in front of her which was rather disgusting, Beth just sat there watching and hoping Cosima would get done soon. The boy soon regained his composure and stood, walking off into the crowd of people. The cops would have already been here by now if this wasn't on the very edge of the city where practically no one lived.

A girl's voice draws her attention but Beth didn't hear what the girl had said, so she just stares blankly at the girl before speaking.

"Sorry what?" Beth asked knitting her eyebrows together.

"Beer?" The girl asked gesturing to the second beer in her hands. Beth's mouth immediately went dry, she resisted the temptation to lick her lips.

"I don't drink." Beth finally answered taking her eyes away from the beverage.

"Whatever you say sweetheart." The girl retorted setting the bottle down in front of Beth before walking off. Beth sat, eyes glued to the bottle. She scratched her thigh nervously trying to think about anything else than what sat in front of her. It was almost as if it was taunting her.

The itch was burning like a fire in Beth's body. She's heard it all before, 'remove yourself from the situation' 'resist the temptation and leave' but actually doing it was five- no, 50 times harder.

She hesitantly picked up the beer and held its cold glass in her hands. Her mind suddenly went to the baby growing inside her, what alcohol could do to it if she did become a drunk again. Beth wanted the best for this baby, of course she did. 

Beth shook her head and set the bottle back on the coffee table, eyeing the clock, willing the ten minutes to go by faster. Her eyes shifted back to the beer, Beth swallows hard before slamming her eyes shut. 

_One drink won't hurt the baby right?_

Beth opened her eyes and picked up the beer, cracking it open and bringing it to her lips. 

* * *

 Sarah walked through the door of her house, holding a large amount grocery bags. Shopping took a lot longer than she had expected it would. _Traffic is absolute shite._ Rachel ran up the stairs and into her room, without helping.

"Thanks for the bloody fucking help Rach." Sarah muttered struggling to carry numerous bags of groceries. When she  made it to the kitchen counter she immediately set the bags on top of it and glanced at the clock.

"Bloody hell, it's fuckin' 6PM." Sarah cursed under her breath looking out the window noticing the twilight sky. Sarah walked toward the living room, wanting nothing more than to lay on the couch. As Sarah entered the threshold she noticed Delphine, whom was leaning against the wall her face showing an intense level discomfort. 

Worry spread through Sarah immediately and she started approaching Delphine.

"Are ya' alright Delphine? You look like you're in pain or somethin'? What are you doing here?" Sarah questioned gently.

"Yes yes I'm fine. Beth went looking for Cosima about four hours ago because I couldn't find her, but three hours ago Beth called saying Cosima was at a party and that she would eh, bring her back here. She said she'd be back soon. But it's been three hours Sarah. Beth isn't answering her calls and neither is Cosima i'm worrie- Ow!" Delphine groaned in pain clutching her stomach and bracing herself against the wall.

"Jesus bloody Christ. Okay Delphine you need to sit down." Sarah grabbed Delphine's waist and guided her to the chair, sitting her down.

"I'll send Siobhan over there alright? Just sit down." Sarah reassured, trying to calm Delphine.

"Now where did Beth say this party was?" Sarah continued grabbing her cellphone out of her pocket and preparing to text Mrs.S.

"Erm, Oak ST. I'm sure she'll be able to find it." Delphine replied still gripping her stomach.

"Okay I texted her, she'll be on it. Now Delphine breath, and tell me what feels wrong alright?" Sarah said trying to keep her voice steady and calm.

Delphine opened her mouth as if to say something before groaning in pain and throwing her head back against the back of the chair. A small scream filled the air as Delphine clutched the sides of the chair.

Suddenly, bright red liquid started to seep through Delphine's white jeans.  _Oh fuck._

Sarah drew in a sharp breath and covered her mouth, panic setting in fully. Delphine looked down, eyes going wide and mouth hanging loose.

"Oh my god..call an ambulance!" Delphine exclaimed before throwing her head back in pain once again.

Sarah fumbled with her phone and quickly tried to get to her emergency call button, all the while muttering, "HolyShiteHolyShiteHolyShite" over and over and over. Adrenaline pumped through Sarah's veins as she shakily held the phone up to her ear.

_**"Hello what is your emergency?"** _

_**"**_ My friend is bleeding all over! She's pregnant! Please jus' come as fast as you can!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a roller coaster.
> 
> comments = faster updates. Only a suggestion :)


	9. Perfect Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delphine receives medical attention, will her baby make it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments on last chapter, they really keep me going :)
> 
> -Some funky medical terms are in this.  
> -Also some awkward POV change?????
> 
> Honestly sorry if this is shit cuz I really wanted to update today and I didn't really have time to edit :/
> 
> So this took a lot longer than expected. Some things happened in my life that got in the way of writing. But it's up now so yay! 
> 
> Enjoy guys!

Sarah followed the gurney that Delphine was lied on into the back of the wailing ambulance. One parametric stayed while the rest piled out, closing the doors behind them. Delphine looked like hell, sweat covered her face and blood covered her clothes.

"Blood pressure is low and she's loosing a lot of blood. You said she is pregnant right?" The parametric asks Sarah while examining Delphine's stomach.

"Yeah, yeah she is. Can you jus'...help her." Sarah said, hating the way her voice broke.

"I'll do everything I can. But I can't do a lot from here, the doctors at the hospital will be able to get more information. To me it looks like a miscarriage, but it's hard to be sure."

"Shite" Sarah curses under her breath. A couple minutes pass and Delphine keeps slipping in and out of consciousness. When she is awake it's only for a couple of seconds at a time. Sarah wills the ambulance to go faster.

 After a couple more slow minutes, the ambulabce finally halts to a stop and doctors yank the doors of the ambulance open. The parametric escorts the gurney off the ambulance with Sarah in tow. The doctors grab the side's of the gurney and start running through the E.R hallway. Sarah chases after them and runs a long Delphine's side.

"Sarah, please get Cosima." Delphine murmurs groggily, eyes still closed.

"I will Frenchy, I will. Mrs.S is gonna go get her right now." Sarah promises trying her best to smile. They wheel Delphine into a separate exam room where Sarah wasn't allowed into.

Sarah stood now alone in the middle of a hospital hallway. This is why Sarah liked distance, if you didn't get close enough to care about people then you didn't have to feel their sadness, their pain, their loss. Sarah turned and walked towards the waiting room.

_Where in bloody hell is Cosima._

* * *

 

Beth hunched over into a trashcan, she never remembered hangovers being this bad. It was like morning sickness but worse, so much worse. The pounding beat of the loud music was definitely not helping this headache she had. 

Cosima was supposed to be out of the basement 3 or 4 hours ago. Beth groaned and rested her head in the side of the garbage can.

Beth distantly hears a shout before people start flooding out of the room. The music stops and the only sound left is the distant noise of people walking quickly. Beth figures it's the police, or the parents of whoever's house this is. Beth knows she should probably get up but she can't bring herself to. The police would just have to drag her.

"Now what have you gotten yourself into this time." A familiar voice speaks causing Beth to lift her head up.

Mrs.S stood with her hands at her hips eyebrow raised.  _Thank fucking god._

"I fucked up S" Beth mumbled under her breath resting her forehead back onto the trashcan.

"Well I can see that. We'll talk about it later, a couple beers shouldn't hurt the baby as long as you don't make a habit of it. But we'll get you checked out later anyways. Where's Cosima?" Mrs.S asks approaching Beth's hunched form.

"Basement." Beth retorts trying to stand up but failing and sliding back down the kitchen counter-top. Mrs.S sighs and picks up Beth supporting her weight with her left arm.

Mrs.S' phone vibrates in her pocket drawing her attention. She fishes her phone out of her pocket and flips it open.

**Sarah- Delphine is in the hospital, she was bleeding a lot. They think it might be a miscarriage. She wants Cosima here. So can you bloody hurry and get bloody Cosima to the bloody hospital so I can kick her bloody arse all the way to Delphine who might be having a bloody miscarriage.**

"Bloody hell." Mrs.S mutters before sticking her phone back into her pocket.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Beth asked eyebrows furrowing with concern.

"Delphine's in the hospital, might be a miscarriage." Mrs.S replied before walking towards the basement stairs still supporting Beth's weight. 

"Oh fuck. I have to go see her. I was supposed to get Cosima." Beth declared trying not to slur her words. 

"We'll go see her once I get Cosima, I promise." Mrs.S reassured carefully walking down the stairs. Mrs.S tried not to go too fast, after all she had a drunken mess in her arms. Once she finally reached the end of the short staircase, she hovered by the door. Not knowing what to expect, Mrs.S opened the basement door cautiously before stepping in.

The room was painted a bright blue with painted clouds and various molecules decorating the walls, two white cribs lined the walls along with other various baby items, Cosima stood in the middle grinning nervously.

"Hey, totally sorry I didn't mean to worry you. I was just uh, making a baby room for me and Delphine. Since her parents aren't too happy with the whole... baby situation so I figured we could live in this house together, until her parents got over it at least. It was actually surprisingly really cheap, I barely had to save up. I didn't want her to find out so I threw a party; she's an introvert so she doesn't really dig them. I think I am going to wait and tell her, I don't want to scare her off you know? I made sure not to let anyone in. I must have left my phone outside...Uh...is she okay?" Cosima paused her rambling and asked gesturing to Beth's passed out figure.

"Drunk." Mrs.S retorted, carefully removing Beth from her arms and setting her down into a nearby chair.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. I didn't know she'd come. Is she gonna be okay? I heard babies can be like seriously effected by large amount of alcohol. " Cosima said guilt washing over her like a flood.

"Oh its fine dear she'll forgive you. I don't think she had too too much. About Delphine-"

"Oh yeah! Is she here? She can totally come in now if she wants, I just don't wanna spook her. I mean we've been dating like 2 seconds so. I didn't mean to worry her if I did-

"She's in the hospital." Mrs.S cut in gravely.

"I- what? W-why? Is she okay?" Cosima stuttered out, you could almost see the worry pumping through her veins.

"It might be a miscarriage. Sarah said she was asking for you, love."  Mrs.S explained trying to keep a calm and steady tone.

"Oh my god, holy fucking shit. I- I gotta go." Cosima stammered quickly running past them. Mrs.S picked Beth up bridal-style and quickly followed her out of the furnished basement.

* * *

 "Jesus bloody Christ. What happened to Beth?" Sarah asked approaching Mrs.S quickly.

"She's fine. She just got drunk and passed out." Mrs.S explained setting Beth down into a waiting room chair, careful not to run her head into the wall.

"Drunk? She's pregnant?" Sarah questioned eye brows knitting together in concern.

"It shouldn't hurt the baby but we'll get her checked out later anyway." Mrs.S said sitting down next to Beth's unconscious form and brushing back a few of her loose hairs.

"Where's Delphine?" Cosima questions suddenly, eyes desperately searching for an answer.

"Operation room. They said it might be awhile. Why weren't ya' answering your phone calls Cos? She was worried about you." Sarah asked crossing her arms.

"I was just tying to surprise her with a baby room. I didn't know she was gonna end up in the hospital. I- I didn't know." Cosima said quietly, almost to herself, before slowly siting down in a waiting room chair.

"Somebody should call Alison." Mrs.S says after a beat or two of silence.

"Yeah, I got it." Sarah replies walking off and dialing Alison's number. She leaned against the wall and brought the phone up to her ear and waited. After two rings there is a beep at the other end of the line followed by a light voice.

"Sarah? Why are you calling at this hour? Its almost midnight." Alison whispers harshly into the phone. Sarah sighs in response and rubs her forehead.

"Yeah I know, but Delphine's in the hospital and its not lookin' too good. And Beth got drunk and is currently unconscious in a bloody hospital waiting room chair and everything is going to shite and you should be here." Sarah explained running a hand through her messy hair and resting her head back on the wall.

"Holy fricken Christmas cake. I'll be there, just give me a couple minutes." Alison's worried voice rang in before a click signaling she hung up.

Sarah sighed, everything had been fine this morning. How can everything go to bloody hell in a matter of a day.

Sarah walked back over to the group and shoved her phone back into her back pocket. The waiting room was actually not that crowded, spare a couple of people.

"Is Alison on her way?" Mrs.S asked perking up from her slumped position. Sarah nodded and sat down in between Cosima and Beth. Cosima looked as if the whole world was about to explode. She was hunched over and chewing her nails anxiously, staring off into the distance.

"Cos...you're chewing your nails." Sarah stated drawing Cosima's attention. Cosima took her hand away from her mouth and leaned back in the chair running a hand down her face.

"Its my fault Sarah. Stress in rare cases can trigger a miscarriage. If I had just answered my phone-

"Oi don't talk like that. You were just trying to do something nice for your girlfriend. It isn't your fault, it's nobody's fault." Sarah cut in. Sarah was not going to let Cosima blame herself for this.

"She wants this baby. What am I gonna tell her if she gets back from surgery and her baby is dead." Cosima asked eyes filling with tears. Sarah was never good at this kind of thing, but she had to say something.

"That you love her and that you're sorry that this is happening. And that everything will be okay eventually. And that it isn't her fault. Cosima, no matter how bad it is she isn't gonna hate you, because even though it's early, she loves you. I can see the way she looks at ya" Sarah tried to reassure, sending her best comforting smile.

Cosima just sighs in response and buries her head into her hands. Sarah leans over and wraps an arm around Cosima's shoulder and brings her in closer in an attempt to comfort her. After a beat or two Sarah takes her arm away and leans back into her own seat.

Beth's head slowly lifts up from its slumped position drawing Sarah's attention. Beth squints threw the bright hospital lights and groans.

"Oi Childs." Sarah said turning towards her. Beth groaned in response and covered her eyes with her hand. 

 "Elizabeth Childs!" A shriek fills the air. Alison.

"Fuck." Beth murmurs as Alison approached quick.

"Just what in the hell were you thinking Beth! Alcohol?" Alison scolds crossing her arms.

"But-"

"Nope. I'm taking you back to your house so you can sleep off this hangover. Sarah, I'll be back." Alison says helping Beth up. Beth grumbles but complies as she's lead out of the hospital ER. 

Sarah tries not to smirk at the sight of it. She leans her head back against the wall and closes her eyes letting sleep come over her.

* * *

"Sarah wake up!"

Sarah jolted awake eyes wide, "Shite. What?". Her neck ached like all hell from the hospital chair and her arm lost feeling from it resting at an awkward angle. She turned her head and looked through the blinds of the window behind her, the sky was still black. Sarah turned back around and faced who woke her.

Beth stood there with her hands at her hips.

"Why'd ya' wake me up? What time is it? Did you sleep off the alcohol?" Sarah muttered running hand over her face trying to rub the sleep away.

"2:31AM. I just got here, the hangover isn't gone but its getting better, I think. I was wondering if Delphine has gotten out of surgery yet?"

"Nah I don't think so. Where's Mrs. S and Cosima?" Sarah asked finally noticing their absence.

"I think they went to go to the cafeteria." Beth murmured slumping down in a chair next to Sarah. Sarah nodded and leaned back.

"What about Alison where's she?"

"Parking her car." Beth retorted resting her head in her left hand.

"How's that going? With Alison?" Sarah a hint of a smirk in her voice.

"Could be worse. I got a very long lecture on the car ride home." Beth shrugged.

"Beth...what happened? You got drunk..." Sarah asked hesitantly glancing at Beth.

Beth scoffed and glanced at Sarah.

"They tell you at AA to remove yourself from the situation, to say no. But its so much different when the thing you crave is right in front of you Sarah. Its not like I'm hooked again either. Like I don't feel the need to go buy a beer right now, but if one was sitting right in front of me, how could I resist?" Beth shrugged before tearing her eyes away from Sarah.

"You know you're not alone right? Ya' have me." Sarah says after a beat or two.

"Yeah I know. I just forget sometimes." Beth replies leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes.

Alison approaches quietly and takes a seat next to Beth. Sarah hopes they can stop being blind, they obvious care for each other. 

Mrs.S and Cosima trail in a couple minutes later, they both look exhausted and anxious, but who would blame them? 

They both take a seat next to Alison and slump back in their chairs.

A doctor approaches them with a clipboard. Everyone tenses as the doctor stops in front of them.

"Hello, I'm Dr.Lee. Are you the family?" The woman greets 

"Yes, how is she?" Mrs.S asks quickly, suddenly standing from her seated position.

"We managed to stop the bleeding, she should be fine. She should rest here for a day or two to make sure she is alright though."

Cosima visibly relaxes and sighs in relief.

"What about the baby?" Mrs.S asks the doctor hesitantly. The air goes heavy and everyone seems to have sucked in a breath.

"The fetus seems to be intact. It looks like the patient was experiencing something known as a 'threatening miscarriage." The doctor replies.

"What's that then?" Sarah asks eyebrows furrowing.

"Well its almost like a warning. A threatening miscarriage may mean she is going to have a miscarriage. But It also could mean nothing. If she experiences anything alarming bring her back to the ER. But for right now she seems to be doing great." The doctor reassured with a smile.

Everyone relaxed and Cosima looked as if the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders.

Mrs.S thanked the doctor as the gang walked to Delphine's room.  

Delphine was still sleeping, you would think she was dead if it wasn't for the steady rise and fall of her chest. Cosima sat down on the chair to Delphine's right, Alison sat next to her and Mr.S took the on to the left.

Sarah leaned on the wall by the door next to Beth.

"Looks like Blonde-y is gonna be alright." Beth stated smiling. 

Sarah smiled, "Yeah. Are you?" 

Beth's smile faltered a little, she shrugged and averted her gaze back to Delphine. Sarah didn't press and looked away too.

"Bethhhhhhhhh" Alison whined suddenly turning towards them.

"Alisonnnnnnn" Beth whined back smirking.

"I'm tired." She stated flatly smiling.

"Alright, let's get you home." Beth said gesturing for her to follow. Alison and Beth walk out of the door giving a wave to the rest of the gang.

Sarah sighed and smiled shaking her head.

Delphine stirred from her sleep and everyone perked up. 

"Hey it's okay." Cosima reassured walking to Delphine's side. Delphine smiled weakly as she opened her eyes.

"Hey." Delphine said weakly.

"Chicken you're gonna be alright and so is your baby. It was a threatening misscarige, apparently that means you might have a misscarrige, but the doctor says you seem to be doing great." Mrs.S said smiling reassuringly.

Delphine nodded weakly in reply before turning her attention back to Cosima.

"Hey, im sorry for not telling you where I was. And I'm sorry for not answering your phone calls. I'm such an asshole. I was kind of making a baby room for us. Since your parents aren't happy with you or whatever. Do you want to... I mean I know we've only been dating like five minutes but we could just live together until your parents get over themselves or whatever I mean-

"Cosima. I would love to." Delphine cut in smiling and caressing Cosima's cheek lazily.

Cosima grinned in response. Sarah smiled,  _what bloody cuties._

"Get well soon Frenchy, I'll come see you tomorrow alright?" Sarah said giving a small wave before exiting the hospital room.

For once Sarah thinks distance isn't as good as it seems. And that being close to people has its perks, like feeling like you actually belong somewhere.

Sarah kind of likes that feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!! I hope this longer-than-usual chapter makes up for my absence. Also yay everyone is okay...for now.
> 
> NEXT TIME: "I- i'm not gay!"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading =D Don't be a stranger tell me what you thought! :)


End file.
